drickifandomcom-20200213-history
Make Me Proud
"Make Me Proud" is a song by Canadian recording artist Drake, released as the second single from his second studio album, Take Care. The song features American-Trinidadian rapper Nicki Minaj. It was released as a digital download on October 16, 2011 and impacted rhythmic radio on October 25, 2011 in the U.S.[1][2] On March 27, 2012, Make Me Proud received platinum certification by the RIAA for US sales exceeding 1,000,000 copies |- | colspan="2" style="vertical-align:top;text-align:center;"| |} |} becoming the fourth consecutive single from the album to do so. Background Drake released "Make Me Proud" on his OVO blog on October 13, 2011 and earlier tweeted the song's title on September 25, 2011.[3][4] The song premiered on Funk Master Flex's radio station Hot 97.[5] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Make_Me_Proud&action=edit&section=2 editLive performances It was performed for the first time on Saturday Night Live, which aired on October 15, 2011 which also aired..[6] Minaj has performed her verse on her debut concert tour, the Pink Friday Tour, as well as her Pink Friday: Reloaded Tour. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Make_Me_Proud&action=edit&section=3 editChart performance On October 20, 2011, the song debuted at #97 on the Billboard Hot 100.[7] In its second week, It peaked at #9 on the chart.[8] With this jump from 97 - 9 on the Billboard Hot 100, Drake ties Akons's 88-spot blast (95-7) with "Smack That," featuring Eminem, five years ago for biggest vault ever by a male artist on the chart. Overall the leap of "Make Me Proud" is tied for the fourth largest jump of all-time on the chart.[9] In its 15th week on the chart, the track climbed to the peak of the Billboard R&B/Hip-Hop Songs chart, becoming Drake's 8th track to peak atop of that chart in his two and a half year career.[10] "Make Me Proud" topped the Billboard Rap Singles chart, giving Drake the most number 1 rap singles of all time with 11. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Make_Me_Proud&action=edit&section=4 editTrack listing ;Digital single[11] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Make_Me_Proud&action=edit&section=5 editRelease history http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Make_Me_Proud&action=edit&section=6 editCharts | style="width:718px;vertical-align:top;"| http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Make_Me_Proud&action=edit&section=8 editYear-end charts |} http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Make_Me_Proud&action=edit&section=9 editCertifications http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Make_Me_Proud&action=edit&section=10 editSee also *List of number-one R&B singles of 2012 (U.S.) *List of number-one rap singles of 2012 (U.S.) http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Make_Me_Proud&action=edit&section=11 editReferences #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Make_Me_Proud#cite_ref-Make_Me_Proud_release_1-0 a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Make_Me_Proud#cite_ref-Make_Me_Proud_release_1-1 ''b] "Make Me Proud: Drake: MP3 Downloads". Amazon.com. October 15, 2011. Retrieved 2011-10-15. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Make_Me_Proud#cite_ref-Make_Me_Proud_airplay_2-0 a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Make_Me_Proud#cite_ref-Make_Me_Proud_airplay_2-1 ''b] "Top 40 Rhythmic Future Releases". All Access Music Group. #'^' "Drake ~ Make Me Proud Feat. Nicki Minaj". October's Very Own. Retrieved October 13, 2011. #'^' "Tweet 117861083066273792". Twitter. September 25, 2011. #'^' Collins, Leah. "Drake Debuts Make Me Proud.". Calgary Herald. Retrieved October 14, 2011. #'^' "DRAKE AND NICKI MINAJ PERFORM ‘MAKE ME PROUD’ ON ‘SNL’ [VIDEO"]. Rap-Up. Retrieved October 15, 2011. #'^' "Hot 100". [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_(magazine) ''Billboard]. Nielsen Business Media, Inc. Retrieved October 20, 2011. #'^' "Adele's 'Someone Like You' Holds No. 1 on Hot 100 for Fifth Week; Rihanna, Drake on the Rise". billboard.biz. [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_(magazine) Billboard]. Nielsen Business Media, Inc. #'^' "Adele No. 1 on Hot 100 as Rihanna, Drake, Justin Bieber Surge". ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_(magazine) ''Billboard]. Nielsen Business Media, Inc. Retrieved October 26, 2011. #'^' "Chart Juice: Drake Stands 'Proud' Atop R&B/Hip-Hop Songs". ''Billboard. Prometheus Global Media. January 27, 2012. #'^' "iTunes - Music - Make Me Proud (feat. Nicki Minaj) - Single by Drake". iTunes Store. October 16, 2011. Retrieved 2011-10-16. #'^' "iTunes - Music - Make Me Proud (feat. Nicki Minaj) - Single by Drake". iTunes Store Canada. October 16, 2011. Retrieved 2011-10-16. #'^' "Make Me Proud [Explicit: Drake: Amazon.co.uk: MP3 Downloads"]. Amazon.co.uk. October 21, 2011. Retrieved 2011-10-21. #'^' http://www.7digital.com/artist/drake/release/make-me-proud #'^' "Urban/UAC Future Releases". All Access Music Group. #'^' [1] ARIA Report 1134. Retrieved 2012-04-06 #'^' "Drake Album & Song Chart History" Canadian Hot 100 for Drake. Prometheus Global Media. Retrieved 2012-02-07. #'^' "Archive Chart" UK R&B Chart. Official Charts Company. #'^' "Archive Chart" UK Singles Chart. Official Charts Company. #'^' "Drake Album & Song Chart History" Billboard Hot 100 for Drake. Prometheus Global Media. Retrieved 2012-02-07. #'^' "Drake Album & Song Chart History" Billboard R&B/Hip-Hop Songs for Drake. Prometheus Global Media. Retrieved 2012-02-07. #'^' "Drake Album & Song Chart History" Billboard Rap Songs for Drake. Prometheus Global Media. Retrieved 2012-02-07. #'^' "R&B/Hip-Hop Songs - 2012 Year End Charts". Billboard.com. Retrieved 2012-12-17. #'^' "Rap Songs - 2012 Year End Charts". Billboard.com. Retrieved 2012-12-17. #'^' "American single certifications – Drake – Make Me Proud". Recording Industry Association of America. If necessary, click Advanced'', then click'' Format'', then select'' Single'', then click'' SEARCH http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Make_Me_Proud&action=edit&section=12 editExternal links *Full lyrics of this song at MetroLyrics